


The Professional

by JessieMay



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Silva, M/M, Mind Games, THAT SCENE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMay/pseuds/JessieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva had underestimated the lengths to which James Bond would go to complete his mission. </p><p> </p><p>Eyeing his captor lowly with his shirt unbuttoned, legs parted and lips flushed, Bond looked to Silva like a consummate pet.</p><p>James Bond was good indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professional

Silva leaned forward and took the other agent's lips. James' eyes didn't close but lowered in a subtle display of deference that the cyber-terrorist caught because his own eyes were open. The kiss itself was also telling. Perhaps what Silva had first interpreted as a bluff had some truth to it and the well-traveled agent had indeed been on the receiving end of some truly unorthodox interrogation methods before today.

Bond's level of experience in this area was apparent in the way he handled the contact. He seemed to know not to dominate the kiss and instead allowed Silva to enter him and explore at will. There was no shrinking away in the kiss that would betray the bluff and in fact Silva thought he felt Bond's tongue subtly stroking his own, almost inviting him. The kiss was its own separate interrogation, it seemed and Bond approached it with the same bold, ease as anything else.

He was a better agent than Silva anticipated.

The ex-MI6 agent pressed deeper into the kiss, testing the calm man's resolve further. Soon, the contact became a challenge between the two agents. However, instead of matching Silva's aggression, James fought back with subtlety. The more invasively and explicitly Silva kissed him, the more submissively Bond allowed it. This was not the 007 Silva was anticipating at all.

And all at once, it clicked. Silva got it.

Bond was playing him too.

Silva Pulled away and found Bond's eyes on him, as cool and undaunted as before the kiss. His breathing was calm, betraying none of the panic or concealed discomfort Silva had expected-- and in deed _intended_. Had Silva so wildly underestimated the agent?

Eyeing his captor lowly, shirt unbuttoned and legs parted, Bond looked to Silva like a consummate pet. He could not ignore the sensation of his own mouth watering at the open docility.

James Bond was good indeed.

Silva almost laughed as it all came together. Always the professional, he thought to himself. His lips stretched into a broad smile, but he wasn't trying to unnerve his captive now. This smile was of genuine enjoyment. James Bond wasn't a simple puppet to be hacked like all the rest; He was a predator, like Silva, and he could play the game as well.

Silva licked his lips, eyeing the flushed and swelling mouth that stood out against the pallor of damp skin.

Agent 007 stared back at him passively. Admittedly, his hands were bound behind him. Still, there was a consent to the submission, an intention even. No doubt, he was now waiting for his captor's next move, Silva mused, reading him. Patience was paramount to the best double-0 agents.

Silva had options. He could concede defeat and moved on to a more effective method of dismantling the wizened agent. He could call him out on his obvious-- albeit well-executed-- performance and commend the man as an equal. But as Silva stared at the blue eyed agent, he knew he would do neither. A thrill rose in Silva at the prospect of a challenge in the form of the famed agent he'd caught in his web. It was serendipity that brought them together. He would enjoy the fleeting moment while it lasted.

Of course he didn't need to prove that he was the best MI6 agent there ever was. Beating this man would give him no more sense of achievement and valor than he already had. It would, however, be interesting.

His hands found his captive's thighs again and traced the inner seams with his thumbs.

“Stalling,” James said, a tease in his voice. Now they were playing chicken. “Do you mean to tease me?” his eyes were steel and unblinking.

“You're very right, Mr. Bond. Very rude of me, indeed. However, I am a gentleman, and delicate things such as these need to be taken slowly.”

“I've never been delicate,” James said in his crisp, direct voice and Silva could barely contain himself.

Once again, The cyber-terrorist had to pull away. His hands slid from Bond's knees and he fell back into his chair, unable to suppress his broad smile.

“Oh, Mr. Bond,” he laughed and his head fell back. “It is you who is teasing me.”

Bond stared back at him with his stunning eyes.

Silva sighed.

This could either be very fun or very lethal, he thought to himself. Really, was there any separating the two? His large smile faded and his gaze fell back onto the agent tied to the chair in front of him.

How long would 007 keep this up, Silva wondered and he felt a thrill at the prospect of finding out.

Silva leaned forward again and placed his hands on James' knees firmly.

Watching the agent steadily, he slid his hands up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and I'll get the next chapter up pretty quickly.


End file.
